Interning at Hogwarts: Curse or Blessing?
by Gwennert
Summary: 2 interns arrive at Hogwarts: intern potions Scorpius Malfoy, brother of Draco, and intern transfiguration Gwynaeth Cadwallader, daughter of the famous Welsh Seeker. It's a turbulent time, Voldemort has been defeated and the Wizarding World is in disarray. Both characters are OC and is based on my Dutch version of this story: /s/11642810/1/Gwynaeth
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya Everyone!_

 _Sooo, welcome to my first HP fanfic!_

 _This story is based on my OC I created for this RPG forum I love writing in, Gwynaeth. And yes, parts of this story I have taking from the forum, because I want to explore my OC, no matter what happens in the RPG story._

 _So ladies and gents, please meet Gwynaeth Cadwallader and Scorpius Malfoy!_

 _Obviously Scorp already existed in the story of J.K. Rowling, but this Scorpius is based on the visions of my dearest friend who RPG's him on this forum. Sorry if I destroyed your character tho. Still love you._

 _Anywayz, I hope you'll enjoy my little fanfic, and I see how far I will go with writing it (depending on whether you guys like it.)._

 _P.S. I own nothing._

 _P.P.S. I'm sorry if it is poor English, I literally translated my Dutch version of the story._

 _P.P.P.S. Please leave a comment for me, so I know how you feel about it!_

 _P.P.P.P.S. I'm sorry, I'll let you read now._

1.

Way too late. I should have been present 12 hours ago! Only because my brother wanted to prank me so badly with his dragon. Officially it was illegal to keep dragons, but in Wales there have always been more dragons than in all of England. The only way to stay save from the creatures was to tame them, one way or another. My brother was one of the most important tamers in our entire region. Illegally I might add. Our father couldn't know anything about it either. He may be the great Eurig Cadwallader, the famous seeker of the Welsh Quidditch Team, but he wasn't above the law. When they had found out that my brother Colin had been catching dragons and training them in the forest behind our house, it wasn't just my brother who would be in trouble. Years I had spent helping my brother with them, and my greatest passion was to fly them. That is not that weird for children of a Seeker. It was in your blood to fly. Together we'd reigned them in and mounted them. When I was in the sixth year at Hogwarts, we had an accident though. At Christmas break, Colin and I were together on a dragon. Instead of having a nice winter day, cold but with barely a cloud in the sky, a storm blew over. The dragon wasn't fully trained yet, he wouldn't follow our instructions and panicked. Both me and Colin slid of the back. And even though Colin murmured a spell so that we would land safely, we were far away from home, and we had hours to walk in front of us. It was a shame that we couldn't just apparate home. My brother obviously had already passed his test, but I was still underage, and underage wizards and witches weren't allowed to do magic outside school. Also, apparition without the training and passing the exam was very dangerous. You even had to pass extra tests for side apparition. Anyway, we arrived home late after midnight. At the time, our parents knew of the dragons, or at least the flying, but when we weren't home in time and the storm had blown over, they had warned the Ministry of Magic. Our dad had arranged with the ministry that we 'only' had to pay an enormous fine so that Colin and I wouldn't be punished.

We had to promise solemnly to both the Ministry and our parents we wouldn't ever interfere with dragons again.

And we tried to keep our promise. Really. I only flew a couple of times after that, but when I finished school at Hogwarts and started studying in London, I was rarely home. In the end only Colin was actively working with dragons.

And it was his kind of a joke to ruin my first day of interning at Hogwarts.

I was running down the corridors to the Great Hall and when I almost reached the entrance, I collided with a tall blond boy. I apologised over my shoulder and half walked, half ran towards the headmaster's table. There were barely any students in the hall, but Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were seated at the table. After professor Dumbledore had heartily welcomed me back and professor Snape and I had shaken hands, my supervisor professor McGonagall and I retired to her office to discuss the lessons of the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The first day of my internship started better. Even though it already was the second day of the schoolyear and Professor McGonagall had given me the previous night a lecture about how being in time is a virtue, I had promised her I would make sure I was on time all the coming weeks.

That was also why I was extra early at breakfast that morning. Instead of sitting down at the Gryffindor table, I walked past the House tables towards the head table. I was already nervous for the morning McGonagall had planned for us, but my nerves worsened when I didn't realise where I was to be seated. You couldn't just sit anywhere you wanted, could you?

My question was answered by a soft, but kind male voice.

"Interns are to sit at the end of the table."

I turned around and in front of me stood a tall, handsome blonde boy. He had extended his hand and with sparkling eyes he welcomed me. "I am Scorpius. Intern Potions."

I shook his hand. "Gwynaeth Cadwallader. Intern Transfiguration."

He laughed softly. "Ah, with our most beloved professor McGonagall. Are you sure you can handle that?"

I grinned. "Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about yourself! Snape? No one could be alive after a couple of hours in the dungeon with him."

Someone coughed behind Scorpius. I glanced over his shoulder and a deadly glare answered mine. "Miss Cadwallader." Severus Snape's face was blank for those who didn't know him that well. But for those who knew him better, the irritation and disapproval dripped of his face. "I see you have met my intern. If you would be so kind as to leave us to breakfast, and return to your own table down there..."

"Ah but Severus," the voice of Minerva McGonagall interfered, "you know that miss Cadwallader is _my_ intern. That gives her permission to sit here." With a sour smile she looked at me while Snape and Scorpius sat down, the latter with a small smile tugging at his lips. "As to you, I expect you in fifteen minutes sharp in my classroom." With a wave of her hand she gestured at the end of the table. "So if I where you I would hurry."

I imagine my eyes must have widened and I hurried down to sit next to Scorpius. Even though he didn't look at me, he didn't even try to hide his smile.

I turned around in my chair, opening my mouth to wipe that smile of his face with some sharp remark, but he was faster. "I would hurry if I were you."

With an exasperated sigh I turned back and breakfasted. After I finished – before the 15 minutes were over – I raised myself up to hurry to the classroom.

I was almost out of the Great Hall when I heard someone calling my name and turned around.

"See you at lunch!" With a flirtatious wink Scorpius returned to his plate.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

It took a while before professor McGonagall arrived in her classroom. As I was instructed, I was on time in the room. The wall behind her desk was chop full with books, mounted animals and other weird trinkets. All kinds of stuff that held some kind of connection with Transfiguration. It was impressive, in a way. One book lay opened on her desk: _Animagi, men amongst animals_. The page that laid open held a picture of the first witch, Morgan le Fay, who was one of the first witches that learned every trick of transfiguring in an animagi. Apart from Morgan le Fay, Falco Aesalon and Cliodna were the first animagi. Both very, very powerful wizards. Everything the three of them had discovered had led to the popularity of being an Animagus in the following century amongst wizards. That popularity didn't last long: becoming an Animagus was a long and tough procedure. It could last years until one may have mastered it. Only an experienced witch or wizard could transfigure in their animal form without trouble.

"I understand you still want to persevere?" professor McGonagall had entered without me noticing. "You want to continue their work?"

I stepped back from the book. "I do, professor."

She stood right in front of me, and even though she was somewhat shorter than I was, her piercing look made me feel the little girl I was, as I first stepped in Hogwarts. Her eyes took in my face, scanning. "There is no way back once you've started it. And I can guarantee you it will be a tough period of time, so you need to be absolutely sure."

I nodded.

She nodded.

"Very well then." Professor McGonagall rolled up her sleeves and gestured me to follow her lead. "This is in no way an easy thing to do. It is not just some words of Latin and a wave of your wand." She paused and closed the door. "It is a good thing we have no lessons this morning." She murmured more to herself than to me. "Good. First. We will be confined in this room for quite some time until you've mastered the fine art of becoming an Animagus. And not just today. It is important that you are comfortable with your teacher. I think it's best that we use first names. We need to be open to each other. Every miniscule mistake, just a short wavering of control, and terrible things may happen to you. For all I know, you could be stuck being an animal.

"Very well, let us start. Pick up your wand. To start the process the first few times you need your wand. In the end you should be able to transfigure in your animal self without a wand. Now, it may sound like a long text, but the first time you need to say the full verse, afterwards you only need the final 7 words. Well then, repeat after me Gwynaeth." And with a glimpse of a smile she pronounced the words with great care " _Quae_ _simul adspexit liquefacta rursus in unda, non tulit ulterius, sed ut intabescere flavae igne levi cerae matutinaeque pruinae sole tepente solent, sic attenuatus amore liquitur et tecto paulatim carpitur igni; et neque iam color est mixto candore rubori, nec vigor et vires et quae modo visa placebant, nec corpus remanet._ "

With even greater care I repeated after her. Immediately I felt my skin tingle and when I looked down I could see a brownish glow coming from my wand, spreading over my entire body.

"Fascinating," mumbled Minerva. "The aura always hints at the animal you will become as Animagus."

Amazed I looked around. "Brown?"

Her laugh was genuine. "Not just the colour of course. You yourself can't see your entire aura. I remember from my metamorphose that Albus was always laughing, and every time our paths crossed he would have this all-knowing twinkle in his eyes. Only after my first real transfiguration he told me what he had seen." She rubbed her brow. "Of course Albus' reasons were solid. He knew I would be less concentrated if he had told me I would be a cat." She laughed at her own memory.

"Well then. The longer you keep up the enchantment, the more exhausted you will be. I suggest we move on to the theory, while you try to keep the enchantment up as long as possible."

And so she started her lesson about the history of Animagi, the most important witches and wizards who had something to do with transfiguration and the difference between regular transfiguration and the transfiguration Animagi used. Just as she was comparing this last subject, the bell announced it was time for lunch.

"Well, you held on really well, Gwynaeth!" the spell had snapped some time before and she had written the time till the second. "163 minutes and 42 seconds. Very good for a starter."

She picked up four books and gave them to me. "I would like you to have studied those before the weekend. Than we can continue our work next week. You should practice the spell as much as possible, and Thursday afternoon I have time to continue your training, before the lesson of the first year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins." Together we walked to the door. She hadn't lied about being completely exhausted. "And before I forget, after lunch you have to sit in the class with the third year Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs. I expect you to be quite fit." Then she closed the door behind me.

My feet seemed like lead, and my arms could barely hold the four books, but somehow I made it to the Great Hall. And I was ravenous.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

It was late. Lighted by floating candles, I had created a bed made out of cushions in the abandoned Astronomy tower. I had the entire place for myself, no one ever came here.

Accompanied by a box of chocolate frogs and a vacuum flask filled with butterbeer, I started reading the books professor McGonagall had given me.

I hadn't seen Scorpius anymore. Lunch hadn't helped me with my exhaustion and no one was present to distract me properly. When I asked Snape where his intern was, I received the cold answer that it wasn't my business. Then he told me with some pride in his voice that Scorpius was working. What kind of work I didn't know, and Snape didn't seem to want to share it with me. After the afternoon lessons I had retired to my bedchamber and immediately fallen asleep. When I finally had woken up, I was far too late for dinner and so I decided to drop by the kitchens to see whether the elves had some leftovers for me. My bag was already filled with Minerva's books, some candles and the box chocolate frogs my mother had given me, but when I finally walked away from the kitchen I was loaded with cakes, bottles of butterbeer and other treats. Many elves had remembered me from my school time at Hogwarts.

The Astronomy Tower was one of my favourite places in the entire castle. No one went to the class room outside the classes given by professor Trelawney. And professor Trelawney herself was barely there outside her own classes, no matter how much she tried to conceal that fact. It wasn't well-known that she owned a suite on the same floor as the other teachers. Sometimes it seemed even the teachers didn't know she slept on the same floor as them!

When it was easy to know if she was present in her tower as a student, it was even easier as an intern. It wasn't a problem either to leave the room in disarray when you'd leave. The dear woman was so absentminded she hadn't even thought twice when Colin had transformed the entire room in a Arabian brothel, with all kinds of alcoholic liquors the night before. Colin later told me she had said she "had forseen it in her dreams". She hadn't transformed it back, and Colin and his friends had rolled on the floor laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_A big shout out for the few people who left a comment! I love you guys for it, and anyone who leaves a comment will get a virtual hug from me!_

 _I know my story is not yet getting anywhere, but I think that will come soon._

 _Please enjoy my fifth chapter, and leave a comment down below to let me know what you thought of it!_

5.

I was laying on my stomach in the pile of cushions I had laid on the stone floor of the Astronomy Tower. History _was_ very fascinating, even if professor Binns' lessons were not at all interesting. Both Muggle as wizard history interested me, and I knew a lot of muggle legends and myths. Muggles weren't as stupid as many of the wizarding community thought. In Wales there is a place where muggles think the mysterious King Arthur had found the Holy Grail, helped by his knights of the round table, and the great wizard Merlin. Merlin was the greatest wizard of all times (even if one couldn't look past Voldemort). His rival was the powerful witch Morgan le Fay, one of the first Animagi. Morgan le Fay's Animagus was known to be some kind of bird, but no one knew which kind. Documents of muggles say Morgan was always accompanied by crows, and some of these documents stated clearly she herself could change in a crow, to lead the others to spread fear and even death among the humans.

Some of the documents Merlin's apprentice had composed it would appear that Morgan, just like Falco Aesalon, would change in a falcon, specifically a kestrel. Merlin's last prophecies had been that Morgan's heritage would show itself when her descendent would change in her likeliness. The apprentice had said Merlin had gone mad in his last years. Like, didn't they just defeated Morgan? The apprentice, a squib, took precautions and commanded to burn every witch who yielded dark magic. His wish came true: during the next centuries many witches were burnt, and amongst them innocent muggles.

I closed the book and lay back, gazing at the ceiling. It was bewitched, just like the ceiling in the Great Hall: above me sparkled bright stars. I blew out the candles with a wave of my wand and stared at the stars, deep in thought, until my eyes started to droop.

Not much later I was dreaming and in this dream I saw big black birds flying, and somehow I knew these were crows, and in front of the flock a big kestrel. Morgan leading her followers.


End file.
